Time to say goodbye
by Saphira1990
Summary: Das Team des CSI Las Vegas muss mit einem schweren Schicksalsschlag fertig werden. Und bisher ahnt noch keiner welche Auswirkungen der Verlust ihres Freundes nach sich ziehen wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Time to say goodbye

**Autor: **SaraSidle1990

**Rating:**12

**Kategorie: **Drama/Romance (Grissom-Sara)

**Inhalt: **Das Team des CSI Las Vegas muss mit einem schweren Schicksalsschlag fertig werden. Und bisher ahnt noch keiner welche Auswirkungen der Verlust ihres Freundes nach sich ziehen wird.

**Anmerkungen des Autors: **Also diese Story ist unter dem Einfluss von „Time to say goodbye" von Sarah Brightman entstanden und ich glaub das Lied ist auch der Auslöser für die Story.

**

* * *

Kapitel 1: Es ist alles meine Schuld**

Es versprach wieder ein normaler Tag beim CSI Department Las Vegas zu werden. Keiner konnte ahnen dass dieser Tag ihr Leben so sehr verändern würde. Als sich das Team zur Besprechung im Pausenraum traf war die Sonne über Vegas schon untergegangen und die Nacht hereingebrochen. Die gute Laune der Team Mitglieder war ansteckend und als sie sich alle voller Erwartungen zu ihren Tatorten aufmachten schien die Welt noch in Ordnung zu sein. Nick, Sara und Greg wurden gemeinsam zu einem Doppelmord außerhalb der Stadt beordert während Catherine, Warrick und Grissom in ein Kasino gerufen worden waren.

Als Sara mit ihren Kollegen Nick und Greg am Tatort ankam zeigte sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens. Die Wände waren größten Teils mit Blut beschmiert und die Leichen zweier junger Männer lagen wie aufgebahrt mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Fußboden. Sara hatte Greg nach draußengeschickt um das Umfeld des Gebäudes nach Spuren die zu einem Täter führen konnten abzusuchen. Nick nahm sich das obere Stockwerk vor und die Beamten die normalerweise den Tatort beaufsichtigten waren zu einem Notfall gerufen worden.

Sara war gerade dabei Fingerabdrücke zu sichern als sie Stimmen von oben hörte. Was ging da vor sich? Kurze Zeit später viel ein Schuss. Saras Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Ihre Sorge um Nick brachte sie beinahe zum Fall. Sie griff in ihre Tasche, zog die Pistole und rannte hinauf. Oben angekommen erstarrte sie. Es war Nick, er lag in einer Blutlache und blickte sie mit einem leeren Blick an. Ihr kamen die Tränen sie rannte zu ihm hin und begann ihn zu schütteln.

„Nick wach auf!", rief sie, „Nick bitte! Ich brauche dich Nick!"

Dann brach sie weinend über Nick zusammen. Warum Nick? War ihr denn nicht schon genügend Leid in diesem Leben zugefügt worden. Nick war ihr bester Freund.

Einige Minuten später rief Greg nach seinen Kollgeen. Mein Gott was sollte sie ihm sagen. Es war ihre Schuld dass Nick tot war. Sie hätte mit ihm hochgehen sollen. Es war alles ihre Schuld!

„Hey Sara ich finde dass nicht mehr Lustig. Wo seid ihr denn?", schrie Greg nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schweigens.

Schließlich entschloss Greg sich dafür das Haus nach ihnen abzusuchen. Nach Atem ringend richtete Sara sich auf. Greg durfte dass hier nicht sehen. Als sie seinen Namen rief bagann sie zu schanken.

„Greg. Bitte komm nicht hoch. Du darfst nicht hoch kommen!"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Er starrte Nick an und dann Sara. Ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen, ihre Haare zerzaust, ihre Augen waren rot doch was noch schlimmer war. Ihr Blick war leer. Einfach nur leer.

„Mein Gott, Sara!"

Sara nahm nichts mehr war. Sie hörte nichts und sie fühlte nichts. Sie war leer. Wie hatte dass nur geschehen können? Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn aufgepasst es war ihre Schuld gewesen, sie hätte bei ihm sein sollen!

Dann rannte sie zu ihm hin und begann neben ihm auf den Boden zu schlagen.

„Warum Nick? Warum lässt du mich allein? Das ist nicht fair Nick! Nick!"

Greg rannte zu ihr und versuchte sie von Nicks Leichewegzuzerren doch sie wehrte sich heftig.

„Warum Nick? Ich weiß Nick es ist meine Schuld."

Dann verlor ihr Körper jede Kraft und sie stürzte in Gregs Arme.

Greg hatte nun schließlich die Aufgabe es dem Team mitzuteilen. Auch er hatte kaum eine Stimme und seine Hände zitterten als er die Nummer wählte.

„Grissom, hier ist Greg. Nick ist tot." Dann brach er weinend zusammen.

Als das Team kurze Zeit später das Haus erreicht hatte konnte man die Trauer in jedem ihrer Gesichter sehen. Doch sie wussten dass sie nun stark sein mussten. Als sie Sara erblickten wie sie weinend dasaß, ihren Kopf in ihren Armen versteckt und spätestens als sie Nicks blutüberströmte Leiche sahen waren sie geschockt. Bis jetzt war alles noch so unrealistisch gewesen. Doch nun zeigte sich ihnen die Realität.

Grissom lief sofort zu Sara. Sie konnte doch nicht noch länger hier sitzen und Nicks Leiche anstarren. Es brach ihm das Herz als er das erste Mal Saras Gesicht sah. Es war vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Sara du musst hier weg. Du kannst hier nicht sitzen. Komm!"

Doch sie wehrte sich. Sie würde Nick nicht alleine lassen. Sie hatte ihn alleine gelassen und es hatte ihn das Leben gekostet. Sie musst hier bleiben bei ihm.

„Nein, ich kann ihn nicht wieder alleine lassen. Grissom, es ist alles meine Schuld."

Als Grissom versuchte sie an den Armen zu packen begann sie wild um sich zu schlagen. Es war ihm klar dass es keinen Sinn gehabt hätte weiter zu versuchen sie von hier weg zu bringen. Also beschloss er sich zu ihr zu setzen und sie zu halten. Er nahm sie in den Arm und spürte bald ihre Tränen wie sie sein Shirt durchnässten. Der Rest des Teams stand einfach nur da.

Dann traf David ein. Es war seine Aufgabe Nicks Leiche zu untersuchen doch er hatte offensichtlich große Schwierigkeiten damit sich überhaupt ihr zu nähern. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens zog er seinen Notizblock und schrieb seine Ergebnisse auf. Als er zu Sara blickte spürte er wie sein Körper zu zucken begann. Er musste hier raus.

Kurze Zeit nach Davids verschwinden wurde Nicks Leiche abgeholt. Doch auch nun wollte Sara nicht gehen. Sie saß einfach reglos da und weinte. Catherine und Warrick hatten Greg mit sich genommen und Grissom und Sara alleine zurückgelassen.

Plötzlich stand Sara ohne ein Wort auf. Doch sie kam nicht weit, nach wenigen Schritten gaben ihre Füße nach und sie stürzte auf den Boden. So vorsichtig wie Grissom konnte hob er sie an und trug sie zu seinem Auto. Anschließend fuhr er sie nach Hause. Als Sara während der Fahrt erwachte blickte sie hektisch um sich, doch sie sagte kein Wort. Es schien als ob sie gar nicht mehr auf dieser Welt wäre. Als Grissom es geschafft hatte Sara in ihre Wohnung zu bringen leitete er sie zu ihrem Bett. Sie legte sich einfach hin und vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Kissen. Grissom war klar dass es unverantwortlich gewesen wäre sie in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen. Also setzte er sich an den Bettrand und starte sie an. Doch sie versuchte erst gar nicht einzuschlafen. Ihr Schluchzen sollte noch die nächsten Stunden anhalten. Grissom war überfroh als sie schließlich nach einigen Stunden doch einschlief. Doch wie sollte es weitergehen wenn sie wieder aufwachte. War sie stark genug um den Tod von Nick zu verarbeiten? Er wusste wie viel Leid Sara in ihrem Leben schon hatte dulden müssen. Und er wusste wie wichtig ihr Nick gewesen war. Doch Sara war stark! Sie würde es schaffen.

* * *

So also sagt mir wie ihr es fandet und ob ihr wollt dass ich weiter mache! Und ihr wisst ja die Reviews können es beschleunigen dass ihr an ein neues Kapitel kommt! 


	2. Was würde Nick wohl wollen?

**Liz: **Ich bin doch nicht grausam. Traurig schau. Ich doch nicht! Ja vielleicht hilft es Sara und Grissom ja. Oder vielleicht bringt es sie auch noch weiter auseinander. Mal abwarten:

**Sunny: **Du magst es? Das gefällt mir. Ich geb mir ja schließlich auch Mühe.

Das andere ist übrigens das Projekt.

**Carrie: **Ja ich hab mal weiter geschrieben. Ich bin ja noch kein Profi aber ich hab das beste gegeben.

**

* * *

Kapitel 2: Was würde Nick wohl wollen?**

Als Sara einige Stunden später von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde konnte sie nur an die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden denken. Es war ihre Schuld dass Nick nun tot war. Als Grissom zwei Stunden später das Schlafzimmer betrat saß sie auf dem Bett und durchbohrte mit ihrem leeren Blick die Wand. Sie sprach kein Wort.

„Sara."

Doch alleine diese Worte brachten sie zum Weinen. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet. Warum hatte Nick sie alleine gelassen. Sie brauchte ihn! Er war doch ihr Freund! Warum tat er ihr das an?

Langsam lief Grissom zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Er wusste dass sie nun Beistand brauchte. Auch er vermisste Nick und machte sich Vorwürfe dass er die drei jüngsten Mitarbeiter des CSI alleine zu einem Doppelmord geschickt hatte. Aber er wusste dass die Wortehätte, wenn und aber keinen Sinn hatten. Und er wusste dass er Stark sein musste – für Sara.

Er hatte angenommen dass Sara nach einigen Stunden wieder zu sich kommen würde. Doch sie saß nur da und schwieg. Sie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen und durchbohrte auch weiterhin die Wand mit ihren blicken.

Als es zur Mittagszeit klingelte war es Grissom der die Türe öffnete. Es war Greg, dessen glasige Augen und sein Gang darauf schlißen ließen dass er etwas getrunken hatte.

„Ist sie da?", schrie er. , „Ich muss sie sehen."

„Ja, sie ist da. Aber so betrunken wie du bist lass ich dich nicht zu ihr."

Doch Greg ignorierte Grissoms Worte und drückte sich an Grissom vorbei. Dieser lief ihm hinter her und versuchte ihn abzufangen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall zu Sara. Er wusste dass Sara sich schon so genügen Vorwürfe machte und ein betrunkener Greg würde bestimmt keine Worte des Trostes verlauten lassen.

„Hey Sara! Du weißt schon dass du Nick auf dem Gewissen hast? Du hast mich nach draußen geschickt und ihn nach oben! Es ist deine Schuld Sara! Du hast ihn alleine da hoch geschickt! Es ist ganz alleine deine Schuld!", brüllte er als er ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte.

Doch Sara starrte ihn nur an. Was dachte er sich? Glaubte er im Ernst dass sie dass nicht selbst wusste? Sie wusste dass sie Nick auf dem Gewissen hatte. Sie wusste dass alles ihre Schuld war. Nach kurzer Zeit begannen die Tränen sich ihren Weg über ihr ohnehin schon verquollenes Gesicht zu bahnen. Grissom hatte Greg nun endlich erreicht und zog ihn mit aller Kraft aus dem Zimmer.

„Lass sie in Ruhe Greg. Niemand hat Schuld an dem was passiert ist."

Doch Greg war offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Er ballte seine Faust und schlug Grissom ins Gesicht. Dies schien Greg jedoch zum Erwachen zu bringen. Plötzlich sackte er weinend in sich zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid Grissom. Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Ist schon gut Greg. Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst.", antwortete Grissom.

„Aber ich muss mich doch bei Sara entschuldigen.", flüsterte Greg.

„Greg ich werde ihr sagen dass es dir Leid tut. Sie braucht jetzt ihre Ruhe."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Greg und ließ Grissom wieder mit Sara allein. Etwas schwankend bahnte er sich den Weg ins Bad um sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu waschen.

Als er einige Minuten später ins Saras Zimmer kam hatte diese sich schon umgezogen. Sie stand schweigend auf und lief ins Bad. Hinter ihr konnte er noch den Schlüssel hören wie er sich in dem Schloss drehte.

Als Sara sich im Spiegel sah wurde ihr schlecht. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr sehen. Schließlich schlug sie mit ihrer Faust mehrmals gegen den Spiegel bis dieser in hunderte Teile zersplittert war. Grissom hörte die Laute des splitternden Glases und rannte in Richtung Bad. Inzwischen hatte Sara ihre Hand unters Wasser gehalten und sich ein Handtuch umgebunden. Als sie die Türe langsam öffnete stürzt Grissom zu ihr. Als er das Glas auf dem Boden sah vermutete er zuerst das Schlimmste doch als ihm Saras Blick auffiel war ihm klar dass das keineswegs ein Selbstmordversuch gewesen war sondern viel mehr eine Wutattacke. Er schnappte sich noch ein weiteres Handtuch und einen Verband aus dem Verbandkasten über der Tür und lief Sara nach. Als er ihre Wunde noch mal gereinigt hatte verband er ihre Hand.

„Sara, soll ich dir vielleicht was zum Essen bringen?", fragte er einfühlsam.

Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Sie starrte mit demselben leeren Blick wieder an die Wand. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht dass sie nicht sprach. Natürlich sie war in einem Schock aber inzwischen sollte sie dazu bereit sein wenigstens mit ihm zu reden.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie schweigend. Sara hatte sich wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und war auch wieder eingeschlafen. Grissom hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Als die Nacht schon die Kälte über Vegas brachte und es draußen begann dunkel zu werden klingelte es an der Tür. Wieder öffnete Grissom die Tür. Es waren Catherine, Warrick und Brass.

„Hallo", war alles was Grissom rausbrachte auch die Gesichter seiner Kollegen spiegelten den Schmerz und die Trauer wieder.

„Hallo Grissom.", begann Catherine. „Können wir reinkommen?"

Als sie sich alle auf der Couch niedergelassen hatten begann Brass.

„Ich habe gestern noch Nicks Familie verständigt. Sie werden ihn nicht hier beerdigen. Sondern nach Hause holen. Ich habe auch mit Ecklie gesprochen. Den Tatort übernimmt die Tagschicht und die Gesamte Nachtschicht ist bis auf weiteres beurlaubt."

„Wie geht es Sara.", fragte Warrick.

„Das weiß ich selber nicht so genau. Aber ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie.Sie hat vorhin den Spiegel im Bad zerschlagen, spricht und isst nicht und außerdem durchbohrt sie seit Stunden mit ihrem Blick die Wand. Mit einem leeren und kalten Blick."

Die Vier hatten keine Ahnung dass Sara dem ganzen Gespräch aufmerksam gefolgt war. Sie würden Nick nach Hause holen. Dass hätte ihm gefallen. Seine Heimat hatte er schon immer geliebt.

„Soll ich vielleicht mal mit ihr reden. Ich bin mir sicher dass sie jetzt nicht schläft."

Grissom nickte nur. Sollte Catherine ihr Glück versuchen. Er würde alles tun um Sara zu helfen.

Sara hatte sich schleunigst wieder aufs Bett gelegt doch sie wusste dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich schlafend zu stellen. Catherine würde es bestimmt merken.

Als Catherine dass Zimmer erreicht hatte schloss sie die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sara.", begann sie, „Sara schau mich an."

Doch Sara machte keine anstallten ihren Kopf zu heben. Sie wollte nichts und niemanden sehen. Catherine hob Saras Kopf an. Was sie sah gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Die Augen waren verquollen und das Gesicht mit Tränen übersäht. Und ihr Blick war Leer genau wie Grissom es gesagt hatte. Sie schien überhaupt nicht bei sich zu sein.

„Sara, du musst mit uns reden wenn wir dir helfen sollen."

„Ich will doch gar nicht dass mir jemand hilft! Nick hätte meine Hilfe gebraucht und ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen.", schrie Sara deren Wut sich langsam zu entladen schien.

„Sara du hast ihn nicht im Stich gelassen. Keiner konnte wissen dass das passieren würde."

„Aber ich habe ihn alleine nach oben geschickt, und Greg habe ich nach draußen geschickt. Als ich die Stimmen gehört habe bin ich ja gleich zu ihm gerannt. Aber dann hörte ich den Schuss und er lag da. Als ich in seine Augen blickte konnte ich den Schmerz sehen. Ich hätte ihn nicht erst alleine da rauf gehen lassen sollen. Greg hat vollkommen Recht."

„Sara, Greg weiß dass er nicht Recht hatte. Er war betrunken und er hat sich inzwischen beruhigt. Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe Sara und du brauchst dir auch keine zu machen. Und selbst wenn du dir Vorwürfe machst wird es dir und Nick nichts helfen. Es ist passiert Sara. Und egal was wir nun tun nichts wird es ungeschehen machen!"

„Aber Cath es war meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn alleine da hoch geschickt und dass war sein Todesurteil."

„Sara schau mich an."

Diesmal folgte Sara Catherines Anweißung.

„Sara es bringt nichts wenn du dir Vorwürfe machst. Was würde Nick wollen? Soll ich es dir sagen? Nick würde wollen dass du stark bist. Dass du an ihn denkst und ihn in deinen Erinnerungen behältst. Er würde nicht wollen dass du dir selber noch mehr weh tust."

Catherines Blick fiel auf Saras verbundene Hand.Sara wusste dass Catherine Recht hatte. Aber dass alles was sie sagte in die Tat umzusetzen war nicht leicht. Als sie einige Minuten später in Catherines Armen einschlief war sie noch vollkommen ohne Hoffnungen jemals über den Verlust ihres besten Freundes hinwegzukommen.

* * *

So also wenn ihr noch mehr wollt wisst ihr ja was ihr machen müsst! Oder nicht! Naja zur Sicherheit sag ich es nochmal! Ich brauche Reviews! Und zwar ganz dringend! 


	3. Saras letztes Treffen mit Nick

**Liz: **Des ist bedrückend? Aber das soll es doch sein. Oder nicht? Naja ist ja auch nicht für jeden was. Aber ich dachte man kanns ja mal probieren! Ja der Spiegel des hätte ich vor Wut auch fast mal gemacht deshalb fand ich das so passend. Ja genau weil ich so brav bin geht es auch weiter!

**

* * *

Kapitel 3: Ihre letzt Chance**

Als Sara am Morgen von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde begann für sie ein weiterer von Trauer und Schmerz geprägter Tag. Sie wollte nicht aufstehen, essen oder sprechen. Doch heute war der Abreisetag. Morgen würde Nick beerdigt werden. Und zu seiner Beerdigung zu gehen war das einzige was sie jetzt noch für ihn tun konnte. Schließlich raffte sie sich auf und durchsuchte ihren Schrank. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie fündig, sie entschied sich für ein eng geschnittenes schwarzes Kleid und ihre schwarzen Schuhe. Doch wie sollte sie die Spuren des gestrigen Tages von denen ihr Gesicht stark gezeichnet war verstecken. Sie wollte nicht dass der Rest des Teams sie in diesem Zustand sah. Da sie den Spiegel im Bad am Tag zuvor zertrümmert hatte musste sie den im Schlafzimmer nehmen.

Nach mehr als einer halben Stunde hatte sie es mit Puder geschafft die Augenringe zu verdecken und ihre Haare einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Als sie den Schrank nach einer schwarzen Jacke durchsuchte fiel ihr ein Fotoalbum entgegen. Langsam öffnete siees doch als sie das erste Foto sah schlug sie das Album zu und warf es auf das Bett. Es war ein Foto von ihr und Nick gewesen als sie seinen Aufstieg gefeiert hatten. Grissom der die Szene von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte lief nun auf sie zu.

„Soll ich dir helfen Sara?"

„Nein danke Grissom. Ich bin gleich fertig. Wann kommt Brass?"

„Er müsste in zehn Minuten da sein. Ich warte dann im Wohnzimmer, okay?"

„Ja ist gut Grissom."

Als es nach zehn Minuten an der Türe klingelte hatte Sara es geschafft ihre Sachen in den Koffer zu quetschen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief sie ihren Kollegen hinterher und stieg in den Suv ein. Doch die Fahrt zum Flughafen nahm sie nicht war. Sie war in ihrer eigenen Welt. Erst als Brass ihren Namen rief wurde sie wach und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Im Terminal trafen sie schließlich auf den Rest des Teams. Doch an Sara zog alles nur vorbei. Sie bemerkte weder Greg der mehrere Mal versuchte mit ihr zu reden noch die Durchsage ihres Fluges. Sie folgte einfach schweigend ihren Kollegen und starrte auf den Boden. Auch die Durchsuchungen und das einchecken zogen an ihr einfach vorbei und als sie wieder zu sich kam saß sie schon neben Catherine im Flugzeug.

„Sara.", begann Catherine, „Wir fahren nachher zu Nick. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Sara nickte nur. Für sie war es selbstverständlich dass sie Nick die letzte Ehre erwies. Außerdem musste sie noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Sie musste ihm sagen dass es ihr Leid tat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als sie einige Stunden später schließlich vor Nicks aufgebahrter Leiche stand zeigte sie sich tapfer. Sie wollte nicht vor dem Rest des Teams weinen und so wartete sie bis ihre Kollegen den Raum verlassen hatten.

Als Grissom als letzter den Raum verlassen hattelief sie langsam zu Nick. Mit ihrer Hand begann sie seine Wange zu streicheln und bald konnte man die Tränen sehen wie sie sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht suchten.

„Nick ich wollte das nicht. Ich weiß dass es meine Schuld war. Nick! Es tut mir Leid. Du musst mir vergeben. Ich weiß dass es mein Fehler war dich alleine da hoch zu schicken. Es war ein Fehler für den du mit deinem Leben bezahlen musstes. Nick es tut mir Leid."

Weinend brach sie über Nicks Leiche zusammen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar wir kalt Nick war. Als sie es schaffte sich aufzurichten und ihm ins Gesichtzu blickenbegann sie sich zu beruhigen. Ihr fiel auf wie friedlich Nick da lag und sie musste sich an Catherines Worte erinnern. Sie hatte Recht Nick hätte nicht gewollt dass sie sich weiterhin so quälte.

„Nick du musst wissen dass du immer mein bester Freund warst. Du weißt nicht wie glücklich mich dein Lächeln immer machte oder auch die gemeinsamen Abend die wir mit Warrick und Greg verbrachten. Als ich nach Las Vegas kam hatte ich niemanden. Doch nun hatte ich mehr als ich jemals zuvor hatte, Nick. Ich hatte einen Freund. Ich vermisse dich so Nick. Ich brauche dich doch Nick und ich weiß nicht wie es weiter gehen soll. Aber du musst eins wissen Nick du bist und warst immer mein bester Freund."

Sie strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange und betrachtete ihn. Sie wusste dass das das letzte Mal war an dem sie die Chance hatte Nick zu sehen. Wenn sie dieses Zimmer verlassen würde würde sie ihn nur noch in ihren Erinnerungen sehen können.

Als sie schließlich nach einigen Minutenin die heiße Sonne hinaustrat die auf die umliegenden Gräber schien fiel ihr auf was für eine schöne Aussicht man hier hatte. Nick würde sich hier wohl fühlen unter den Bäumen und neben dem rauschenden Bach.

Der Rest des Teams der auf sie gewartet hatte blieb der Atem stehen als sie Sara sahen. Grissom rannte sofort zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Diesmal kämpfte sie nicht gegen ihre Tränen an sondern ließ ihnen freien Lauf.Ihren Kollegenwar klar gewesen was für eine harte Zeit das werden würde doch niemandem war bewusst wie schlecht es Sara wirklich ging. Sie hatten sich eingeredet Sara würde sich wieder fangen. Doch es wusste auch keiner wie viel Nick Sara bedeutet hatte. Er war ihr Freund gewesen. Ihr bester und einziger Freund. Wie viele Jahre hatte sie verzweifelt nach einem Freund wie Nick gesucht und nun hatte sie einen Freund gefunden. Doch das Leben bestrafte sie wieder und sie verlor ihn. Wie oft würde sie noch bestraft werden. Hatte sie denn kein Recht glücklich zu sein? Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wie nahe sie dem Glück in diesen Tagen gekommen war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als sie zu dem Hotel fuhren hatte Grissom sich zu ihr auf die Rückbank gesetzt. Voller Sorge starrte er Sara an. Erst in den letzten Tagen war ihm klar geworden wie wichtig ihm Sara war. Sie leiden zu sehen brach ihm das Herz. Er wusste dass er ihr Helfen konnte. Doch bisher hatte sein Verstand immer über sein Herz gesiegt. Er hatte auch nie den Mut aufgebracht mit Sara zu reden. Doch nun könnten die Worte „Ich liebe dich" über Leben und Tod entscheiden. Er war sich sicher dass Sara der Belastung nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Sie brauchte Hilfe – seine Hilfe.

Sara war, wie auch der Rest des Teams, erstaunt als sie hörte dass sie sich das Zimmer mit Grissom teilte. Als sie zu Grissom blickte schenkte er ihr ein kleines Lächeln dass ihr sagte auf welchen Wunsch die Einteilung erfolgt war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Also sagt mir bitte wie ihr es findet!


	4. Die Beerdigung

**Sunny: **Ich weiß das es traurig ist. Das ist ja schließlich dass was ich wollte. Hoffnung? Mal sehen ob da noch was draus wird. Ja du bist ganz brav deshalb gibt's hier ja auch das nächste Chappi. dich lobe

**Liz: **Ja du ich musste auch heulen. Ich muss eh schon die ganze Zeit heulen seit dem ich des schreibe des geht mir total nahe. War das echt so gut? Aber mir kam es auch wie echt vor wie im Fernsehen. heul. Ja natürlich muss er schön aufpassen und ihr helfen nicht dass sie noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Wer weiß zu was sie fähig wäre? Wie du siehst hab ich bald weiter gemacht. War auch ganz brav!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 4: Die Beerdigung**

Schweigend war Sara Grissom zu ihrem Zimmer gefolgt und hatte sich ebenfalls wortlos sofort ins Bad begeben. Sie wollte sich die Spuren der letzten Stunden aus dem Gesicht waschen. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und lauschte zuerst nur dem Geräusch des Wassers bevor sie sich die Hände nass machte und sichmehrmals übers Gesicht strich. Als sie fertig war nahm sie sich das Handtuch und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Sie wollte schreien vor Wut und Trauer doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran. Sie wollte allen sagen dass sie für Nicks Tod verantwortlich war und ihnen klar machen wie Leid es ihr tat. Doch sie hatte ihren Mut in den letzten Tagen verloren. Sie hatte den Tod ihres besten Freundes zu verschulden. Schließlich legte sie das Handtuch säuberlich zurück, verließ das Bad und warf sich auf das breite Bett in der Zimmermitte. In weniger als 24 Stunden würde Nicks Beerdigung sein. Sie würde Nick wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Sie würde nie wieder seine Hand halten oder ihn lachen hören. Alles dass begann immer mehr an ihren Nerven zu nagen. Als sie nach einer Stunde in einen sanften Schlaf fiel war sie ein gebrochener Mensch ohne jede Hoffnung und Zukunft das alte Leben jemals wieder zurückzubekommen.

Grissom hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht und starrte nun zu Sara hinüber. Es quälte ihn sie so Leiden zu sehen, er hätte alles getan um ihr zu helfen. Er wusste dass er ihr Helfen konnte wenn er nur den Mut dazu hätte. Als er Geräusche vom Bett hörte schreckte er auf, drehte sich zuSara und sah wie sie im Schlaf wild um sich schlug. Er atmete einmal tief durch und besann sich. Langsam lief er auf das Bett zu, legte sich neben Sara und nahm ihre Hand.

„Es ist alles gut Sara. Ich bin da."

Nach diesen Worten schien Sara sich zu beruhigen und bald war nur noch das Geräusch ihres gleichmäßigen Atems zu hören. Kurze Zeit später schlief auch Grissom ein.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer erhellten und man die Vögel von draußen her hören konnte wurde Sara geweckt. Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete konnte sie zuerst nichts erkennen doch als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten konnte sie erkennen wer ihre Hand hielt. Es war Grissom, der neben ihr friedlich schlummerte. Wie viele Male hatte sie sich schon gewünscht einmal neben Grissom aufzuwachen. Sie genoss noch einige Minuten die Wärme und die Geborgenheit bevor sie sich den Weg ins Bad bahnte um sich für die nächsten Stunden zu richten. Während sie sich mit der Bürste langsam durch ihr Haar strich war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon bei der Beerdigung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob sie das alles durchstehen würde. Erst ein Klopfen an der Türe brachte sie zum Aufschrecken und Grissoms Stimme lies sie langsam in die Realität zurückkehren.

„Sara. Soll ich uns unser Frühstück ins Zimmer bringen lassen?", fragte Grissom der vor der Türe stand.

„Nein danke Grissom. Ich habe keinen Hunger.", antwortete Sara.

„Aber du musst was essen Sara. Das wird ein harter Tag ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht so zu Nicks Beerdigung.", sagte er kritisch.

„Grissom ich kann nichts essen und es ist auch nicht deine Entscheidung ob ich zu der Beerdigung gehe."

Für Grissom war klar das weiteres diskutieren keinen Sinn machte und so sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich um.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte es auch Sara geschafft ihr Kleid und ihre Schuhe anzuziehen und die Spuren der letzten Tage zu kaschieren. Als Grissom sie sah blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Sara sah wunderschön aus, das enge schwarze Kleid, die schöne Blume in den Haaren und eine silberne Kette hatten aus der sonst so unauffälligen Sara eine unglaublich atemberaubende Frau gemacht. Auch Sara fand das Grissom gut aussah er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an, sein Haar war sehr sauber gekämmt und sogar die Schuhe passten zu seinem Aussehen. Als die beiden sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder gefangen hatten machten sie sich gemeinsam auf um den Rest ihrer Kollegen zu finden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auch der Rest des eingespielten Teams hatte sich mehr als ordentlich gekleidet und trotzdem schien Sara die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer ganzen Kollegen zu gewinnen als sie langsam die Treppe hinunterlief.

„Man sieht Sara toll aus.", sagte Greg verblüfft.

„Da hast du Recht Greg. Das hätte Nick gefallen wenn er sie einmal so gesehen hätte.", lies Warrick verlauten.

Als sie sich alle noch kurz begrüßt hatten stiegen sie in die zwei gemieteten Geländewagen ein und fuhren zu der Kirche. Sara, die wieder einmal auf der Rückbank Platz genommen hatte, lies ihre Blicke über die Landschaft schweifen. Es war wirklich herrlich hier. Ganz anders als in Vegas oder Frisco. Hier war es ländlich und Sara fühlte sich hier mehr als wohl, sie konnte Nick nun verstehen der immer von seiner Heimat geschwärmt hatte.Nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten sie dieEinfahrt der Kirche. Sie lag auf einem kleinen Hügelan dessen Hang der Friedhof gelegen war. Von hier oben konnte man den Himmel nicht mehr von der Erde unterscheiden.Und trotzdem durchfuhr Sara ein Schauer als sie die Kirche sah. Nun wurde alles immer und immer mehr zu Realität.

Gemeinsam mit Grissom lief sie hinein in die Kirche und sie setzten sich in eine der vorderen Bänke. Nicks Familie war schon anwesend. Sara kannte keinen von ihnen, alles was sie wusste war das Nick eine riesige Familie hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich schließlichdie Bänke gefüllt und bald darauf begann die Trauerfeier mit einem Stück auf der Orgel. Es folgten eine Rede von Warrick in der Sara genau den Charakter Nicks wieder erkannte und eine Rede des Pastors. Alle zeigten sich überrascht als man von oben eine Frauenstimme hören konnte die das ihnen bekannte „Ave Maria" sang. Für Sara war es nun Realität geworden. Es war nicht weiter ein Traum. Als Grissom besorgt zu ihr hinüberblickte konnte er eine Träne sehen - die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Schließlich ergriff er ihre Hand und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick einige Sekunden bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Gesang richtete. Doch ihre Hände blieben eins.

Als der Trauergottesdienst beendet war war die Zeit gekommen vor der Sara sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Sie liefen hinaus zu demFriedhof und scharrten sich um das ausgehobene Loch im Erdreich das Nicks letztes Zuhause werden würde. Gerade als sie angekommen war konnte man von der Kirche aus wieder die Orgel hören und einige Männer die Nicks Sargtrugen begannen langsam den Weg zu dem Grab zu bestreiten. Ihnen voran lief der Pastor und eine Nichte von Nick, sie war wahrscheinlich noch keine zehn, doch sie trug das Kreuz hocherhoben. Auch nun konnte Grissom wieder eine Träne in Saras Gesicht sehen. Sanft streichelte er über Saras Hand die er immernoch festin seiner hielt. Er hoffte er konnte so ihren Schmerzwenigstens etwas lindern.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Sarg auch direkt an Sara vorbeigetragen wurde. Aus ihrer Träne waren nun Tränen geworden und ihr Blick folgte nun dem Sarg wie er langsam in das Erdreich hinab gelassen wurde. Nun würde sie nie wieder die Chance haben Nick zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit Grissom stellte sie sich in der Reihe an um Nick die letzt Ehre zu erweißen. Als Sara an der Reihe war nahm sie zuerst etwas Sand, dann nahm sie eine rote Rose und warf sie hinunter.

„Nick du warst mein bester Freund.", flüsterte sie.

Als auch Grissom eine Hand voll Sand hinab geworfen hatte zog er Sara weg von dem Grab. Als sie nach kurzer Zeit an einem Baum halt machten nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich. Sara konnte nun jeden von Grissoms Herzschlägen spüren und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Auch Grissom waren nun die Tränen gekommen die er versucht hatte vor Sara zu verbergen, doch durch die Umarmung fühlten die beiden sich sicher und ließen ihren Emotionen freien Lauf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Na möchtet ihr wissen wie es weiter geht? Wenn ja wisst ihr ja was ihr tun müsst. Aber zur Sicherheit sag ich es doch besser noch mal. Ihr müsst Reviewn!


	5. Du musst damit aufhören

Liz: Natürlich mach ich weiter. Ich hoffe mal das euch das Kapitel auch noch gefällt ich bin irgendwie nicht so ganz zufrieden. :-( Mal sehen was ihr so sagt! 

Sunny: Hab ich dich echt zum heulen gebracht? Dann kam der Grundgedanke ja doch rüber. ! Aber ich kann dir sagen so was zu schreiben ist echt voll hart ich hab selber sau viel geheult!  
Naja man kanns ja mal probieren. Aber die Beerdigung war ja auch schon fast der Höhepunkt. Wird schwer das noch zu toppen aber ich geb mir Mühe:-)

A/N: Ich habe das Kapitel nicht mehr Betagelesen also wundert euch nicht wenn sich ein Paar Fehler eingeschlichen haben.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 5 : Du musst damit aufhören**

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens richtete Sara sich auf.

„Grissom ich wollte das nicht. Wie konnte ich Nick nur alleine da hinaufschicken? Wie konnte ich nur?", fragte sie und ihr leerer Blick wanderte wieder zu den Gräbern.

„Sara es ist nicht deine Schuld was passiert ist. Keiner konnte vorhersehen dass das passieren würde. Doch es ist passiert und jetzt müssen wir lernen damit umzugehen. Wir können uns nicht für Nicks Tod verantwortlich machen und daran zerbrechen. Glaubst du Nick hätte gewollt dass du dich noch mehr verletzt? Nick hätte gewollt dass du nach vorne schaust."

Sara nickte langsam. Grissom konnte sehen wie sich eine Träne in ihrem Auge zu bilden begann. Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Plötzlich begann Sara ihren Kopf aufzurichten, sie blickte Grissom nun direkt in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen. Auch sie näherte sich ihm und als sich ihre Lippen trafen schienen sie alles herum um sich zu vergessen.

Als sich die zwei wieder von einander gelöst hatte begann Grissom.

„Ich liebe dich Sara."

„Ich liebe dich auch Grissom.", sagte sie und Hand in Hand liefen sie gemeinsam zu den Autos zurück. Greg, der sich schon hinter das Steuer gesetzt hatte, schaute verwirrt als er die beiden sah.

„Hey ihr zwei soll ich euch jetzt zurück zum Hotel fahren?", fragte er.

„Gerne Greg. Wo sind den Catherine und Warrick?", antwortete Sara.

„Die sind schon vorgefahren."

Als sie wieder am Hotel angekommen waren stiegen sie aus und Sara und Grissom gingen zusammen, wieder Hand in Hand, in ihr Hotelzimmer. Diesmal hatten auch Catherine und Warrick die beiden gesehen.

„Hey haben wir was verpasst Greg?", wollte Catherine wissen.

„Sieht so aus die laufen so schon den ganzen Tag rum."

„Aber ich finde Sara sieht trotzdem noch schlecht aus sie ist so bleich.", sagte Warrick.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich wüsste auch nicht was ich an ihrer Stelle tun würde. Natürlich ist es nicht ihre Schuld dass wissen wir aber bis sie das begreift wird es noch lange dauern."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren warfen sich Grissom und Sara gemeinsam auf das breite Bett. Grissom hatte gehofft mit Sara reden zu können doch diese war vor Erschöpfung schon in den Tiefschlaf gefallen. Schließlich beschloss er seinen Kollegen noch etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Hey schaut mal wer da kommt.", sagte Warrick.

„Aber wo ist Sara?" warf Greg ein.

„Sara schläft.", antwortete Grissom simpel.

„Grissom, ähm, also, ich weiß gar nicht so ganz wie ich das jetzt sagen soll.", begann Catherine und holte noch einmal tief Luft, „Sagst du uns ob das Händchenhalten von dir und Sara etwas zu bedeuten hat."

„Ja das hat es Cath und ich glaube ihr wisst ja auch warum. Ich liebe Sara auch wenn es mich viel Zeit gekostet hat mir das überhaupt einzugestehen."

„Ich freu mich ja so für euch.", meinte Cath und viel Grissom um den Hals.

Grissom verbrachte noch einige Stunden mit seinen Kollegen bevor er sich zurück in sein Hotelzimmer begab. Als er mit dem Schlüssel so leise wie möglich die Türe geöffnet hatte viel sein Blick sofort auf das leere Bett. Seine Augen gingen auf Wanderschaft und suchten das ganze Zimmer nach Sara ab doch sie war nicht mehr hier. Wo war sie hin? Warum war sie verschwunden ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. In seinem Hinterkopf kam der Gedanke auf dass sie zu Nicks Grab gegagen war. Schließlich griff er sich seinen Schlüssel wieder den er zuvor auf das leere Bett geworfen hatte und verließ sturmartig das Zimmer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara war vor Nicks Grab weinend zusammengebrochen. Die Schuldgefühle hatten sie zu einem Punkt getrieben an dem sie nicht mehr wusste wie es weitergehen soll.

„Nick was hast du mir nur angetan. Ich kann nicht mehr Nick, du gehst einfach und lässt mich hier mit all den Schuldgefühlen zurück. Wie soll ich jemals damit zurechtkommen? Wie soll ich damit umgehen dass ich meinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen habe?", flüsterte sie und begann hart auf den ausgetrockneten Boden zu schlagen. Vor lauter Wut bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht dass sie sich an der Hand verletzt hatte und das Blut schon eine Lache auf dem Boden gebildet hatte. Als sie nach einigen Minuten dass Blut sah kam alles wieder hoch. Alles schien von vorne zu beginnen. Sie sah Nick wie er in seinem blutgetränkten Sachen dalag, sie sah Greg wie er geschockt auf Nicks Leiche starrt. Schließlich richtete sie sich auf und rannte im Schockdavon.

Auch Grissom erreichte nach einigen Minuten Nicks Grab und bemerkte die Blutlache. Was hatte Sara getan? Er begann ihren Namen zu rufen. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Wo war sie hin? Er begann die Umgebung des Friedhofs nach ihr abzusuchen. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben als er ein Schluchzen wahrnahm. Er folgte den Geräuschen unter einen Baum. Und da saß sie. Ihr Kleid war voller Blut genauso wie ihre Hände. Sie jedoch saß nur da und starrte in die Ferne.

„Sara?", fragte Grissom besorgt doch sie antwortete nicht.

„Sara!", begann er noch einmal. Diesmal schien er in ihre Welt vorgedrungen zu sein. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und blickte Grissom in die Augen. Als Grissom den Schmerz und die Trauer in ihren Augen sah blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Würde Sara jemals über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage hinwegkommen? Sie würde -Sara war stark. Schließlich nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich und bald begann Sara sich zu beruhigen.

„Grissom was habe ich nur getan?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Sara, hör mir zu. Du musst damit aufhören! Es war nicht deine Schuld Sara. Niemand konnte ahnen was geschehen wird. Du musst Nick gehen lassen oder du wirst an deinen Schuldgefühlen zu Grunde gehen. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen Sara!"

Sie begann wieder zu schluchzen und es machte den Anschein als würde sie wirklich über Grissoms Worte nachdenken. Nach einigen Minuten richtete sie sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sara ich bring dich zu einem Arzt.", sagte er und deutete auf eine Hand. Sie nickte nur und folgte Grissom stumm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soll ich noch weitermachen? wenn ja wisst ihr ja was ihr machen müsst!


	6. Loslassen

**Firegirl18: **Wenn das so ist dann mach ich natürlich so schnell wie möglich weiter.

**Liz: **Natürlich mach ich weiter. Leider geht es nicht sehr schnell voran aber es ist immer noch besser wie gar nichts, oder?

**Sunny: **Ich habe es geschafft das vorherige zu toppen? Cool. Klar will ich es noch mal probieren. Mal sehen ob es mir gelungen ist ich glaub zwar nicht dran aber mal abwarten.

**CSIKassel: **Noch mehr? Noch viel mehr? Lol klar kriegst du!

**Cori: **Klar schreib ich noch weiter, nur da ich Schülerin bin hab ich halt ne Menge zu tun und so dauert es halt ne Weile bis ein neues Chappi on ist.

**Tobü: **Hardcore? Danke Tobi g knuddel. Hab auch ganz brav weiter geschrieben!

**A/N: **Auch bei euch möchte ich mich für die langen Wartezeiten entschuldigen. Aber als Schülerin hat man es nicht leicht und so ein Chappi braucht seine Weile. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall Mühe geben bald das nächste fertig zu schreiben aber ich kann euch nicht versprechen das ich es so schnell schaffe. Vielen Dank noch für die vielen lieben Reviews.

Liebe Grüße, euere Melly.

**A/N: Dieses Chappi hab ich extra für meine Nini geschrieben die heute Geburtstag hat. Ich wünsch dir alles alles Gute meine Kleine, hab dich ganz mega doll lieb. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

CSI

**Kapitel 6: Loslassen**

Grissom hatte Sara zu einem Arzt gefahren der ihre Wunde mit einigen Stichen genäht hatte. Doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los dass er Sara nicht zum letzten Mal zum Arzt gefahren hatte. Was sollte er tun wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde über die Geschehnisse hinwegzukommen? Er wusste was er wenn der Fall eintreffen würde tun müsste. Aber er konnte es nicht tun.

Als Sara und Grissom an der große Schwingtür in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren wurden die beiden sofort von Catherine bemerkt. Als ihr der Verband an Saras Hand auffiel rannte sie sofort zu ihr, auch Greg und Warrick wollten ihrem Beispiel folgen, doch Catherine bat sie das zu unterlassen. Sie wollte es noch einmal versuchen mit Sara zu reden.

„Hey Sara. Möchtest du mit mir gemeinsam hoch gehen?", fragte Catherine und gab Grissom ein Zeichen dass er sich seine Einwände für später aufheben sollte. Sara nickte nur und folgte Catherine die Treppe hinauf. Als sie an der Zimmertüre angekommen waren ließ Catherine sich den Zimmerschlüssel geben wobei ihr auffiel wie sehr Saras Hand zitterte. Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, führte sie hinein in das Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Dann nahm sie sich Saras Hand und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Bett. Catherine hatte erwartet dass Sara von alleine reden würde doch sie saß nur da und starrte die kahle Wand an.

„Sara was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte Catherine vorsichtig.

„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst aber es ist nichts schlimmes.", antwortete Sara leise.

„Und warum hast du nicht aufgepasst?", hakte Catherine nach.

„Ich .. Ich war wütend."

„Auf wen Sara?", diesmal schien Catherine den Wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Über Saras Wangen begannen Tränen zu fließen und ihre Augen wurden glasig. Ihr Blick verließ die Wand und wanderte nun durch das Zimmer.

„Nick.", sagte sie bevor sie zu schluchzen begann. „Warum hat er mich hier zurückgelassen. Wie soll ich jemals damit umgehen können das ich meinen besten Freund getötet habe?", und weitere Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht loslassen Cath. Nicht schon wieder." Mit diesen Worten schien sie Catherines Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen zu haben. Catherine musste sich eingestehen dass sie nicht viel von Saras Vergangenheit und nicht einmal viel von ihrer Gegenwart wusste.

„Schon wieder?"

„Meine Mutter hat vor meinen Augen meinen Vater erstochen. Ich sehe seit Tagen nur noch Nick oder meinen Vater wie sie in Blut getränkten Hemden liegen – unbeweglich, kalt. Ich kann nicht mehr." Catherine hatte davon keine Ahnung gehabt. Doch das brach ihr das Herz. Wie alt war Sara wohl gewesen als das passiert war? Wie konnte eine Mutter so etwas überhaupt einem Kind antun? Es war für sie unbegreiflich.

„Sara möchtest du mir von dem Tod deines Vaters erzählen?", wollte Catherine leise wissen.

Sara wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und begann.

„Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Ich konnte meine Mutter wieder schreien hören weil mein Vater sie schlug also bin ich runter gelaufen ich wollte meiner Mutter helfen. Als ich versucht habe die Hand meines Vaters zu halten hat er ausgeholt und ich bin gefallen. Meine Mutter hat geschrien und ist in die Küche gerannt. Dann kam sie wieder … mit einem Messer in der Hand … sie lief auf meinen Vater zu und hat ihn erstochen. Sie hat nicht aufgehört auf ihn einzustechen … vielleicht wäre das alles überhaupt nicht passiert wenn ich in meinem Zimmer geblieben wäre. Ich war so naiv wie konnte ich nur glauben dass ich meiner Mutter helfen kann.", wieder rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wangen. Catherine war sichtlich geschockt. Wie konnte man das einem Kind antun? Sie nahm Sara in die Arme, sie wollte versuchen ihr zu helfen.

„Sara du musst mir versprechen dass du nicht mehr so denkst. Du kannst nichts für den Tod deines Vaters und auch nichts für Nicks Tod. Es ist passiert und du musst lernen damit umzugehen. Du kannst dir Vorwürfe machen, dich verletzen, du kannst schreien aber es wird dir nichts nützen. Du musst damit umgehen und aufhören dir die Schuld für die Geschehnisse zu geben."

Sara nickte nur und schaute auf ihre verbundene Hand.

„Möchtest du jetzt etwas schlafen?", fragte Catherine.

Sara nickte wieder doch stand auf und lief ins Bad. Catherine fand es für das beste zu gehen und stand auf.

„Sara ich geh dann wieder. Wenn du mich brauchst kannst du mich jeder Zeit anrufen. Auch in der Nacht, okay?"

„Danke Cath.", antwortete sie und der Ansatz eines Lächelns lag das erste Mal sein Tagen wieder in ihrem Gesicht. Dieses Lächeln gab Catherine Hoffnung dass Sara es vielleicht doch schaffen würde, auch ohne fremde Hilfe, den Tod von Nick zu verarbeiten.

Als Catherine das Zimmer verlassen hatte war Sara ins Bad gegangen. Sie musste duschen und endlich die blutigen Sachen ausziehen. Sie stellte sich unter den heißen Strahl und spürte das warme Wasser wie es über ihre Haut floss und nach einigen Minuten konnte sie die Wärme spüren wie sie ihren Körper durchflutete. Seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr warm geduscht sie wusste nicht warum sie es heute tat. Bald begannen die Spiegel im Bad zu beschlagen und nur noch das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers erfüllte den sonst stillen Raum. Immer wieder strich sie sich durch die Haare und lies ihre Gedanken über dies und das schweifen. Sie wusste nicht warum aber das erste mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie wie die Leere aus ihrem Herzen wich und der Schmerz der durch den Verlust von Nick entstanden war langsam verblasste. Sie spürte, dass es nun Zeit war Nick gehen zu lassen.

CSI

Also wie fandet ihr das Chappi? Ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr lang war aber ich habe leider nicht mehr Zeit. Ich hoffe aber mal dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat.

LG Melly


End file.
